Mechanically powered amusement devices have traditionally relied upon springs and windings to generate movement or sound. Representative of these early amusement devices are music boxes and penny banks. Mechanical mechanisms suffer from a number of limitations including metal fatigue, complex construction, and imprecise movements. As a result, components such as a spring-loaded button provide variable mechanical resistance throughout the travel during depression, and a music box has a characteristic “tinny” sound to the auditory program.
With the advent of miniature electrical motors and speaker components, battery powered amusement devices largely supplanted mechanical movements. Typically, an electrically powered amusement device offers longer usage between reenergizing, wider material choices, and extended movement longevity. The power source for operating electrically powered amusement devices has largely been disposable alkaline batteries. Reliance on disposable battery power creates inconvenience and cost associated with stocking replacement batteries, as well as creating an ecologically noxious waste stream.
An alternative to the use of alkaline batteries is rechargeable batteries of various chemistries. A rechargeable battery upon being discharged is removed from the amusement device and placed into an electrically powered charger typically coupled to line power or a vehicle electrical system as the power origin. Unfortunately, battery recharge to again power an amusement device requires downtime during which the amusement device cannot be used and often involves adult interaction to remove a battery and place the same into a charging device. Additionally, since an extrinsic electrical source is required to charge the battery, ongoing constraints on usage environment for the amusement device and costs remain.
Thus, there exists a need for an electrically powered amusement device rechargeable by a child absent adult intervention. A further need exists for a dynamo powered rechargeable amusement device alternatively operative between direct dynamo output or from a battery charged by the dynamo.